justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen Albatross
The Carmen Albatross is a plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance It resembles a 1940s-era fighter. It has a 5-bladed propeller and 2 external fuel tanks. It appears to be based on a number of real-world aircraft; the under-slung air scoop and propeller array is reminiscent of the P-51 Mustang; the wings are similar in shape and functionality to the Vought F4U Corsair or the Douglas Destroyer; and its top view also resembles Focke-Wulf 190. It has folding wings which are fully functional. If the player parks the aircraft in a cramped area or to where the wing is against a cliff, the wings will automatically fold up when the player disembarks the aircraft. Likewise they will automatically fold down when the engine is started. According to the Rebel drop info: "The Albatross warplane was developed by the Carmen Brothers and was the standard model in the 1940s in combat. In the 1950s it was suddenly replaced by land-based aircraft." As suggested by its wings and its proximity to a partially sunken aircraft carrier at Cauda's rebel cove, it can be safely implied that originally at some point in its usage it was a carrier-based fighter. Performance With a cruising speed of approximately 195 km/h and an approximate top speed of 245 in level flight, the Albatross's speed is a closer match for some of the faster helicopters in the game than for the other jet-engined fighter aircraft, however it can still outpace other propeller driven aircraft such as the Stria Ghibli 3 and the Urga U17 Akrobat. Unlike these other propeller-driven aircraft, the Albatross is very well-balanced and stable, and may even be left to fly in a certain direction and maintain almost the same pitch. It is also extraordinarily manoeuvrable, able to perform tight turns, air combat manoeuvres and evasive manoeuvres very quickly and in short distances, even at high speeds. It is armed with six wing-mounted machine guns. It is tricky to use, but in the right hands, the Albatross can be a powerful ground attack vehicle against smaller military installations. The six wing guns are adequate to destroy most chaos objects, however it might take multiple passes to take out certain pieces of equipment. It will only withstand a single direct hit from SAM before being destroyed, however thanks to its manoeuvrability, the Albatross is in some ways better equipped to evade guided missiles than certain faster aircraft; its quick directional changes make it easier to out-turn the faster but less agile missiles. It can be rather difficult to land the Albatross due to the torque effect created by its massive engine; the plane has a tendency to veer to the left upon touchdown, however this can be compensated for. Locations *Grotta Contrabandero. *Refugio Umbra. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after collecting all "Vintage Parts" in Insula Striate. Trivia *Despite actually being a little older, in the Just Cause game series, it's a successor to the McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor. *The teardrop-shaped drop tanks on its wings suggest it may have been used for long-range missions, as similar tanks were equipped to P-51 Mustang aircraft when they were used as a long-range bomber escort fighters. *Its lack of period ground-attack armaments such as bombs or rockets probably means that it was used mainly for air-to-air combat. *The albatross is a general term for a number of species of a family of large sea birds, however this title has been associated with many aircraft and aeronautical subjects. Disambiguation on Wikipedia *When the Albatross's wings are folded it can fit within the hold of the U41 Ptakojester cargo jet. Gallery Jc3-planes.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles